


Love is our Promised Land

by pas_daccord



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gold Saucer Date, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pas_daccord/pseuds/pas_daccord
Summary: After securing the keystone from Dio, and re-affirming their direction to continue pursuing Sephiroth, the party settles in to the Ghost Hotel for the night. The girls take one room, Vincent, Cid, and Nanaki another, then Cait Sith, Barret, and Cloud the last. Following the original Gold Saucer date scripts.





	Love is our Promised Land

They all stood in the lobby and Aerith had brought something else up after confirming that they should keep going after Sephiroth, but lost her courage and quickly retired for the night. Yuffie then got frustrated, seeing that their epic quest's backstory had run out so soon and they were left with the same simple objective of stopping a mad SOLDIER.

"What!? That's it? I'm going to bed!"

Tifa joined them soon after and was surprised to find the girls in a good mood after what they'd just gone over, but maybe they just didn't notice everyone worry as much as she did. She walked to the nearest bed and sat on the edge of it, carefully avoiding the chainsaw on the ground in the process.

Yuffie and Aerith busied themselves inspecting all the props, and actual weapons, scattered around the room. Spiked bed posts, a spiked ball on a chain thing, a summoning board, an iron maiden, a miniature guillotine, lots of books. She felt uneasy and she was trying to figure out if it was just that the place reminded her of the Shinra mansion or if something else felt off.

"Isn't it weird that we're stuck here right after getting the keystone?"

Tifa hand't turned around to ask her question.

"Huh?"

The other girls looked up from what they were laughing at.

"You're right. Shinra's probably all over this place."

Yuffie confirmed her suspicions, always willing to blame anything on Shinra. But the question had prompted her curiosity and she huffed, heading back towards the door.

”Now I'm annoyed. I’m gonna go investigate. Laters!”

”Be careful. You remember what happened last time, right?”

Aerith tried to reason, but the girl only stopped for an instant.

”Chill. I’m a ninja.”

Yuffie made a gesture neither woman recognized before leaving the room. Aerith simply returned to inspecting every single new thing there was to discover instead of worrying.

”What do you think this is for?”

Aerith chuckled, holding up a miniature guillotine, but when all she got in response was a shrug she put it back down and went on to the next item. She looked at everything with so much astonishment and curiosity. Tifa watched her for a long time, clutching the fabric on the bed anxiously before finally speaking up.

“Aerith..”

She caught her attention instantly.

“What’s wrong?”

Aerith set whatever she was holding down and walked over to Tifa who stood up to face her, fidgeting with her hands in front of her.

“I thought about what I was going to say, but, it’s kinda embarrassing.”

When Aerith only offered a curious look in response, Tifa rubbed the back of her head before clasping her hands together firmly in front of her and practically shouted.

“Hey Aerith! Why don’t the two of us sneak out of here and spend some time together?”

“Like a date?”

Aerith questioned back instantly, smiling coyly at the surprise on Tifa's face while bringing her hands together behind her back.

“What?”

Tifa almost stuttered, too stunned to articulate anything else, even though Aerith tilted her head to the side in displeasure.

“A DA-TE! Or haven’t you ever gone on one?”

How could she tell her now that she’d never even kissed anyone before. She felt like a fool explaining.

“Well, not a real one..”

“Hee hee.”

“What?”

Tifa managed to question her laugh but her fears were washed away by the words that followed.

“You want me to be your first date?”

Aerith asked just as coyly as the first time and Tifa opted for covering her face from embarrassment. She was working up the courage to say yes, but Aerith had already rounded her and took hold of her arms to push her along.

“Come on, let’s go.”

As soon as they returned to the entrance an employee greeted them.

“Tonight’s Enchantment Night! All the attractions are free. How ‘bout it you two? There’s going to be an entertaining show in Event Square!”

The good news had them both nodding at each other and hurrying through to Event Square.

“Congratulations!! You are our 100th couple today… Oh, wait… no you’re not… Sorry.”

“What do you mean /Oh, wait./ Who said we weren’t?”

Tifa argued instantly, but when Aerith held on to one of her arms and leaned in to her for emphasis she’d practically forgot what they were doing altogether.

“Uh.. Uh.. Uh..”

Thankfully, it was the employee who seemingly couldn’t get a grip on the situation and so Aerith insisted next.

“What’s our prize? Why were you congratulating us?”

“The prize? Uh, it’s playing the leads in tonight’s show.”

They looked at each other, smiles growing with excitement before turning back to her.

“Really? A play?”

“Umm.. Hold on a minute, ok?”

The employee quickly turned around and whispered in to what looked like a PHS anxiously before turning back to them.

“Now now, it’s cleared. I’ll explain you won fair and square. Just play it however you want to and the rest of the cast will cover up for you.”

“Sounds like fun!”

Tifa encouraged, looking back at Aerith again. Neither of them noticed how stressed the employee seemed.

“Let’s give it a try!”

Aerith agreed gleefully. All too eager for the challenge, even though their brashness had her giggling already, still hanging off Tifa's arm.

“Come this way.”

The woman ushered them back stage to meet the staff and their introduction quickly became an argument among the actors. While the Event Square employee proceeded to explain to the actors that they had insisted on claiming the prize offered to the 100th couple, said “couple” had stopped listening past their parts and were deliberating who would play which role.

“I want to be Princess Rosa, but you would be a beautiful princess too, Tifa.”

Aerith attempted to weigh their options, but was clearly distracted by the thought of them both playing princesses. Giggling to herself again before noticing Tifa was staring at the ground.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet.”

“That’s not it.”

“Hmm?”

“I want to be the hero.”

“Great!”

Aerith clasped her hands together, pleased they’d decided on different roles so easily. Even though she would have been more than willing to play the legendary hero herself, she did really want to play Rosa. Then Tifa suddenly brought her own hands up, staring at her with greater resolve than she’d seen in a long time.

“I want to know what it’s like to be the hero who swoops in to save a damsel in distress. At least once, even if it’s only a play.”

“Oh, Tifa..”

The staff and actors turned back to them, huffing loudly.

“Fine, if we’re really going through with this, who’s playing who?”

Aerith’s hand shot up in the air with childlike fever.

“I’ll be Princess Rosa!”

Tifa only smiled at her and the rest of the staff concluded instead.

“That makes you the Legendary Hero..Alice?”

“Oh, Legendary Hero Alice, what a lovely name you have.”

Aerith teased after they'd dubbed Alfred’s name for her convenience, but before Tifa could muster out a reply they were pulled apart to review the script. They were already behind schedule and the staff didn’t seem pleased about having to accommodate them. Even so, they hadn’t noticed. They were too busy smiling at each other from across the stage. Soon they were in their places and the curtain rose.

“Long long ago. An evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia.”

The narrator began with a dramatic tone.

“Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. What will become of her!?”

The question hung heavily, until the spotlight was directed on to Tifa and the narrator proceeded.

“Just then, the legendary hero, Alice, appears!!”

“Oh... You must be the legendary hero... Alice!”

The knight who’d just entered stage knelt before her.

"It is I, Alice! As foretold, I have traveled far and wide to defeat the darkness that has descended!”

The Knight gestured dramatically in response before placing a hand over his chest.

“I know it in my soul! Please... Please save Princess Rosa!”

He bellowed before standing once again and redirecting her to the next scene.

“But first. Please talk, to the King...!!”

She walked towards the old man in regal attire and listened.

“Oh, legendary hero, Alf-Alice!”

The King quickly corrected himself, but his frustration came through as urgency for the matter at hand.

“You have come to save my beloved Rosa! On the peak of a dangerous mountain... dwells the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. Who’s kidnapped Princess Rosa. But... You can’t beat the EDK now! Talk to one who can help you.”

Ordered away, she turns to see the knight from earlier and a wizard who’d just twirled on stage standing side by side. She picks the wizard, because magic is hella.

“I am the great Wizard, Vorman. What do you wish to know?”

“The Evil Dragon King’s weakness.”

Tifa answered without missing a beat.

“Ahh, the weakness of the EDK. It must be, it must be... Yes, it must be... True love! The power of love... Is the only weapon that can withstand the fangs of the EDK!”

“Oh what is going to happen next...! Oh.. Legendary hero.. look!”

The narrator’s voice suddenly boomed from all directions and she hesitated to remember which side they were going to enter from.

“Gahhh! I am the EDK... Valvados! I have not harmed the Princess... I have been expecting... you!”

Tifa spun around, but was stunned as soon she saw the actor wearing a giant stuffed dragon suit carrying Aerith out. She couldn’t believe how adorable she looked being carried by such a dorky menace.

“Please help me... Legendary hero!”

Aerith called out, as loud and as dramatic as she could before turning back to ask the EDK for feedback.

(psst... like that?)

Tifa could only watch as she giggled at herself for even asking before turning her attention back to her. Tifa felt like she’d lost track of time all together watching her smile while she was supposed to act afraid. She worried she’d missed a line suddenly and hesitated to take a step forward, but thankfully the EDK continued with the script.

“Gaaaaaaah! Here I come, Legendary hero.. Alice!! I already know, your name!”

The EDK insisted ominously, towering over Aerith, then the narrator interjected.

“And now... Legendary hero..! Here is what will happen; to your beloved... A kiss! The power of True Love!!”

The wizard called out suddenly. Urging her to vanquish the evil king. She rushed forward and knelt before Aerith, took her hand in hers and leaned down to kiss it.

“Tifa... I mean, Alice...”

Aerith was flustered from the kiss, but using her name by mistake made her face turn a shade of red she’d never seen before. She could only smile up at her, knowing she’d always remember this moment.

“Arrggaahhh!! Curses.. The power of.. love!!”

He agonized and flew away. Aerith then pulled Tifa up and held her hand in hers.

“Oh.. look! Love has.. triumphed! Now let’s all return.. And celebrate.”

“Yes let’s... Yes let’s..!”

The other actors cheered before twirling away and they were left on stage staring in to each other’s eyes. They hesitated to kiss when applause erupted from the room and they quickly spun back to face the public, noticing that everyone else was gone.

They proceeded to twirl off stage as well, and as soon as they had the curtain fell. They laughed, holding each other’s hands for support from their dizzying exit momentarily before running off as the crowd continued to applaud.

“Oh, how profound the power of love.. And so the legendary hero Alice and Princess Rosa live on happily ever after.”

The narrator announced fondly in conclusion, but they’d already escaped from Event Square.

“Oh, that was fun! Hey, let’s go on the gondola!”

“Hm, that was funny. Hey, let’s go on the gondola!”

They said in unison as soon as they were back to the entrance. Aerith laughed at first, but hesitated when Tifa hadn’t and realized they hadn't quite said the same thing.

“Hey, what do you mean /funny/?”

Aerith interrogated, tightening her grip on her hand despite smiling patiently. Tifa nervously tried to explain she hadn’t meant it that way.

“N-no, no, it was fun!.. I just meant the story was funny, with the knight and the wizard, and the giant stuffed dragon. It was so cute when it carried you out. It was harder to stay in character than expected.”

Tifa muffled a snort, chuckling at herself in the process, and Aerith seemed pleased with her explanation. She was laughing now too, but hadn’t loosened her grip at all.

"Have you acted before?"

Aerith asked keenly.

"No. Well probably for school when I was little, but I don't remember. Have you?"

"No, never."

"You were wonderful."

They walked up to the attendant hand in hand and gazing in to each other's eyes before asking for two tickets. She courteously provided them and wished them a good evening. They let go to enter the gondola and sat opposite of each other, looking out at the sights as they rose up through the amusement park.

‘Wow, how nice.”

Aerith said first, but Tifa smiled because it’s exactly what she was thinking. Seeing all the different buildings illuminated and all the people down bellow was breathtaking. Tifa couldn’t help but glance back at her and how happy she looked. And despite traversing a wondrous makeshift maze of a roller coaster track while spotlights beamed up around them, she knew that nothing would be more impressive to her than the sight of her elation at anything they would experience together.

“Oh look Tifa!”

Aerith excitedly called her attention to the Chocobo racing that was coming up down bellow. The Gondola descended from above the race track until they were side-by-side with the jockeys. She couldn’t help but smile at Tifa when she’d checked again to make sure she was looking at the sights instead of at her.

They had loved watching Cloud race, but she was there when Tifa had asked him if it would be alright for her to compete too and he'd said no. It seemed like such an odd situation, seeing as he’d competed so much. They hadn’t said anything at the time, and they quickly moved on to other quests, but she knew it bothered her.

When they started to gain altitude again Aerith slid down slightly, leaning on an arm to gaze out the window, shyly looking back up at her. Tifa was captivated as they glided through the sky up towards the moon and suddenly, she heard an explosion reverberate over the city and looked back down with a gasp.

“Oh, Aerith.”

“It’s so pretty..”

Aerith replied in awe as well. Fireworks erupted bellow them, and then up higher in to the sky. Tifa was practically leaning out of the window to see it all and Aerith had leaned up and placed a hand on hers. Every color surrounded them as they crossed above the Gold Saucer.

“...it’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Aerith’s questioned was distant and abrupt, so much so that when she sat back down and straightened herself to face her Tifa let go of the window to match her stance as well. Her heart had been racing from the moment she’d touched her hand again.

“First off, it’s never really occurred to me that this could happen. I never considered being with another woman before.”

Aerith steadied herself, as if her first admission had be liberating enough to continue.

“It doesn’t bother me. I knew it as soon as we met in the Don’s dungeon. I just wasn’t sure if you felt the same way.”

She smiled at her own confession, visibly lighter for an instant before looking at her hands when she didn't respond. Tifa didn’t know what to say, she could only try to think of what to start with. 

“Meeting Cloud was confusing enough. But then, when I met you thanks to him, I accepted anything was possible.”

Aerith fidgeted with her hands nervously before resting them on her knees and speaking up again.

“I didn’t want to talk about it. I never knew when was the right time, or if I should at all. I guess I was scared at first, that it would change what we had. Even though you said there was nothing between the two of you.”

Aerith was looking back out at the fireworks now and continued steadily.

“I knew a SOLDIER once. A 1st, just like Cloud. It bothered me how similar they were. Two completely different people, but who look exactly the same.”

She shook her head for an instant before clarifying.

“I don’t mean their looks, exactly. But the way they walk, talk, gesture. And that other SOLDIER, it wasn’t anything serious. It was years ago, and mostly just “what if”s. But he was a friend, and he disappeared one day.”

She paused and bit her lip, it was hard for her to talk about it but she pressed on.

“I saw him again in Cloud. When he came crashing down from the plate above, just like he had. I think I tried to do things differently and it scared me. It felt like I had taken on his role instead somehow." 

She furrowed her brow before sighing and looking back at her with a smile.

"But when we saw you in trouble in that carriage, I think that’s when I knew, I couldn’t think of anything but going after you.”

Aerith struggled to hold back tears at the sight of Tifa’s eyes watering up, but managed to keep smiling and went on.

“I’m so happy we met.”

“Oh, Aerith.”

Tifa hadn’t realized that she’d felt like something had changed from the moment she’d seen her bright green eyes in that terrible place she’d ended up in. She’d been too thankful to even question it. 

Aerith had moved to the edge of her seat, fists squeezed tightly on her knees. Tifa only noticed how tense she was when she’d looked back down, but she leaned in to take her hands in turn, smiling warmly through her tears.

“I’m glad we met too.”

As soon as she’d spoken Aerith leaned in and kissed her. Fireworks were still going off all around them but neither of them dared open their eyes. Tifa pulled her hands closer in response and Aerith smiled in to the kiss.

When they opened their eyes again they were staring at each other inches apart. Aerith had brought her hands up to gently wipe Tifa’s tears away, and then so did she, but Aerith shied away and rubbed her own eyes with the back of her hands quickly.

“You’ve been so kind to me.”

“I could say the same for you.”

They smiled back at each other for some time before Aerith took her hands back in to hers.

“I hope you’ll understand when I say this, but I think this is the promised land.”

“The Gold Saucer?”

Tifa’s question burst out from shock, despite her timid tone, jerking back slightly before Aerith laughed.

“No, silly. Us. Wherever we go, together.” 

Tifa tried to understand, thinking about what Aerith had said earlier that night before running off suddenly.

“That’s what you meant by the Cetra having to search, until they felt it, until they just knew?”

Aerith nodded

“If The Promised Land is a place of boundless happiness, then I think I’ve found it, when I’m with you.”

"Welcome home."

Tifa smiled, fond of whatever her promised land meant to her if it meant they could be together. It was beyond her own conception of love, but it felt right. They kissed again until the gondola finally came to a halt at the end of the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
